Young Mat
by Just Mat
Summary: Story 'bout the three in their younger years, I only named the title after Mat because he's the coolest. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: everything in this story is Robert Jordan's property, except for Cenn Buie's staircase, which is his and mine.

* * *

**That went bloody wonderful**

"Come on," Mat urged, "They can be here any moment.

"I know." Perrin panted, barely keeping pace with Rand and Mat. Perrin was perhaps the strongest boy in the two rivers, but most of those other boys could easily outrun him.

Rand was still a bit further ahead. Cause if someone came down the road ahead of them, Rand would be caught and Mat and Perrin would still have a chance to run away. He was now looking around Cenn buie's house. Even though Rand was the tallest of the three, his head barely topped 20 bricks (one brick being about 3 inch) and most grown ups in the village would look right over his head. Rand motioned for Mat and Perrin to follow and walked behind the building, out of sight. Mat and Rand quickly followed and entered the building only half a second after Rand. Perrin quietly closed the door behind the three of them. All three of them scanned the living room thoroughly before sighing at ease.

"Why are we doing this again?" Perrin asked for the fifth time.

"Because it's fun and because Cenn is always being an old prat." Came Mat's ready reply.

Perrin opened his mouth to sum up all the reasons for not doing this, but Rand interrupted him. "Come on Perrin, we're here now anyway."

Perrin gave up and stalked up the stairs. Banging his foot as hard as he could with each step. Thus camea voice from upstairs. "Hey, what's all that noise?..Wait a second ther'e's someone in my house, come here ya thieving child of the dark one!"

Mat's surprise lasted only an instant, and Rand's not much longer. In a matter of seconds they were out the door and on the street, running to the barn shed as quick as they could. Perrin however, less used to these circumstances stood transfixed on the spot, unable to move a toe. Only when the image of Cenn buie running down the stairs came into his point of view did he regain his self-consciousness again.Perrin ran as hard as he ever had, still barely outrunning the limping old man. When he finally also reached the shed, he could've beaten a dog at a panting contest.

"That went bloody wonderful!" Mat muttered angrily.

"Indeed," Camea girly voice from behind the trio , "Wonderful indeed what we have here...

* * *

Well, this was the first chapter, hoped you liked it. Please review, and for any other of this kind of stuff you'll have to go to the bottom of another story because I can't remember any and I'm too tired to look 'em up. Night!


	2. Why can't you leave us alone?

_I didn't get any reviews yet, but I decided to start thenext chapteranyway. Viele Spass everyone and please review, even if you don't like the story._

**

* * *

**

**Why can't you just leave us alone?**

All three of them looked around at the same time, fearing for the worst. "Oh no!" Mat muttered in anguish, while Perrin muttered some unaudible curses.

Rand just said: "Oh it's you Egwene, thank the light. I almost thought it was Nynaeve," with a look of relief on his face.

"Well, she isn't here right now, but I'll make sure she'll now soon enough. And then she can make sure you little boys don't ever do a thing like this anymore. You ought to grow up. You may have reached your twelth nameday, but you still act like a bunch of spoilt brats." Egwene said in an awful voice that said: Hey, look at me, I'm being an annoying bitch and I feel good about it. (A/N: Sorry for that to all Egwene fans, but that's the way I feel about her)

"Well, at least **we're**having some fun in our lives, instead of running to Nynaeve every second that someone missed a spot while sweeping the floor.

"I don't run to Nynaeve every second." Egwene said with a horribly insulted frown on her forehead."

"No?" Mat asked. "Then please tell me again what you were planning on doing right now?

"I was..." Egwene started blushing horribly.

"Come on, Egwene," Rand pleaded, "We didn't do anything... yet."

"Oh no you don't," Egwene said, finally catching up with their intentions, "I'm gonna warn Nynaeve, and nothing you say is going to prevent me from doing that."

Perrin hadn't said anything the entire time. But he spoke now, his voice full of confidence and cropped up laughter. "Hey, Mat. Do you still have those poems?"

Mat's face, which had been growing sadder and sadder bloomed up again. "Course I got 'em.I've been wanting to give 'em toAl'seen for ages, but I haven't got the chance." With that he pulled a couple of scrolls out of his coat and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to recite but suddenly stopped, as if pondering something. Then he asked Rand and Perrin: "Hey, guys, don't you think I shouldread it from the inn balcony? I mean, then half thevillage could hear it."

"Great idea." Rand and Perrin both agreed, nodding enthusiastically.

"No!" Egwene gasped. "You wouldn't, you couldn't. Oh, howunder the light could you get those." Then she firmed. "No, I will not allow it."

"What did she say?" Mat asked, cleaning his left ear with a finger. "I only heard the word Will."

"Maybe she only wants us to read it to him." Rand answered, a sly grin on his face.

"Well, then what are we waiting for. Let's go." Perrin suggested.

"Ride on." Mat agreed, and he exited the shed, already calling Will's name.

* * *

_Well, that was it, hope you've had fun._


	3. I beg of you!

Okay, I started this story a long time ago, and I haven't done anything about it in a year or so. My style has changed somewhat, but it's in a positive way. Anyway, Mat is still the great hero and the coolest guy of all times. Oh, and does anyone know when Robert's going to finish the final part?

* * *

I beg of you!!!

"No! I beg of you. Nynaeve would spank me to death if she'd even hear I'd written such foolish things. And anyway, it was a long time ago. I don't write poems anymore."

Mat's grin couldn't get any bigger. And this was the sole reason it didn't. "Nynaeve would spank you to death?" He asked. Genuinely interested.

Egwene's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." she gasped.

Mat opened his mouth to yell, but Rand stopped him. "Come on Mat. Enough is enough. Egwene could really get into trouble with Nyneave for this." He indicated the papers Mat was holding. "You know how she feels about love poems."

Mat looked entirely unconvinced, and bit back with: "She could get into trouble for this? Rand, are you serious? How much trouble do you think we would get into if we let Egwene run off. And how much has she already?" He glowered at Egwene. "Remember that time with those apples? When we used them to get Tren's ball out of the tree? We did a good thing then. And no one would have missed the apples. No one would have even noticed it. No one would have cared. But then she came along." And with that, he viciously nodded at Egwene.

Perrin agreed with both of them, but if they read the poems aloud, they couldn't go back anymore. "I agree with Rand."

Mat looked at him aghast. "How can you say that?"

"Besides," he added. "If we read them now, they'll be useless in the future. I didn't say we should give them back." He smiled at those last words.

Mat subsided, and put the documents back into his pocket. He looked at Egwene again, who was smiling, and looked as if she had won. "That does not mean we'll allow you to run off to Nynaeve. If that women gets wind of anything, we'll be speaking Will in no time."

Egwene's smile lost her triumphant look. Then she looked at Rand with her biggest eyes and saddest face and asked: "Won't you please give me the poems back? I promise I won't go to Nynaeve."

Mat and Perrin saw Rand was about to give in and hastily interfered, though both in a different way. Perrin grabbed Rand's arm and softily started pushing him away, while Mat faced right up to Egwene and said: "You won't get 'em back alright. Now go! Shoo, before I decide to read 'em anyway."

Egwene shuddered, and span away. She headed for the inn.

Mat turned back to Rand and Perrin, wearing the same smile as when he was about to tell them what he intended to do in Cenn Buie's house. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Well, everybody. I hope you enjoyed my new writing style just as much as you did my old one. It'll probably take a while before I update again, because I'll be busy on Angria.tk. Please review!!


	4. A bloody great idea

Enough's enough. But only when it's enough!

While they, at a respectful distance, followed Egwene back to the inn, Mat looked at the other two consideringly. His plan was good, but would they participate, would they let him do it even on his own. They were too softhearted. The lot of them. He ought to teach them a lesson as well for that. That would be fun, even if it wasn't exactly nice. Especially not since they were his best friends.This was a serious dilemma. He kicked a slightly too large rock, attracting Rand's attention away from his reverie. He'd have to think it through.

"You know Mat, you're just too cruel sometimes. It isn't her fault." Mat turned to glare at Rand.

"He's right Mat, and you know it. Nynaeve would do worse to Egwene than she's probably ever done to us, the way she thinks about love poems. Remember Will's sister? Phaw, that was probably the worst beating I've ever seen. Anyway, you know she wants to be on a good footing with Nynaeve."

Mat gave Perrin a glare too. They definitely needed to be brung down a peg. They were way too high in the soft-heart tree. They'd probably get over it anyway.

* * *

It was only when Mat was almost back to the inn that Ewin caught up him and he realized that the other two had dissapeared. Always wanting to be with the older boys, it seemed Ewin had thought up a new way he hoped would help him join their gang.

Mat did not acknowledge his presence, but this did not seem to unnerve or discourage Ewin in the slightest. "Hey Mat, remember when you said you had thought up a good prank with a badger?"

Mat gave the slightest nod.

"Well, guess what. I caught one!"

Ewin seemed alight with glee and pride, but Mat didn't slow his step or even glance at him. "We can't do the badger thing until Bell-tine, you goatheaded fool. Remember what I told you?"

Ewin's face fell, but only slightly. And it immediately lit up again. "My dad's got a cage. We can keep it in there and feed it until Bell-tine comes up. My da won't mind. He doesn't use it anyway."

Mat nodded and told Ewin that was a great idea and he should probably see to it immediately. He'd learned Ewin could be useful for things like these sometimes and that it could pay off to be nice to him sometimes. His mind was not in it, though. He couldn't stop thinking about what he was about to do to his two best friends, the most annoying girl in Emond's field, and that bloody, too good-looking son of a sheep. When he was back at his house, he quickly nicked some paper and ink from his father's personal store, and ran up the stairs to the room next too his sister's. It was, as always, much too small, but he couldn't interest himself in muttering about this discomfort. He'd never imagined writing love poems could be this much fun.


End file.
